List of Characters of Everybody Loves Grimace
Thease are some of the characters that appear in the television show Everybody Loves Grimace. Protagonists *Grimace: A purple testicle and the main character. He often gets himself into trouble *Ronald McDonald: The INSANE clown form McDonalds and Soviet Ronalds Commander. He gives Grimace somwhat impossible tasks. *Wario: A super fat man who likes to eat burgers. He goes on adventures with Grimace. *King Dedede: 2nd in Command of the Soviet Ronalds. *Donkey Kong: A member of the Soviet Ronalds who loves to eat bananas. *Stanley: A drug addicted Troll from Central Park. He gets all the other characters high on crack. *Rabbit: A drug addicted Rabbit from the Hundred Acre Woods. He is best friends with Stanley and the two get high on crack. *Shy Guy: A badass guy with a mask who loves playing tennis. *Metal Mario: A drug addicted, metallic plumber from Neo Bowser City. He is drug buddies with Stanley and Rabbit. *Nigel Thornberry: A very Smashing explorer with a shitty fetish for shit. *Tito: A fat Hawaiian bartender who loves saying "Lil' cuz" and trolling Chris Chan. *RobotniGrimace: A strange combination of Dr. Robotnik and Grimace. *Squidward Tentacles: An octopus from the world of Spongebob. *Drew Pickles: The gayest man in the entire universe and leader of the swell Barney Bunch. He goes by RMDH to rape everyone there. Antagonists *Dr. Robotnik: The main villan of the series. Robotnik tries to ruin Grimace's fun. *Colonel Sanders: Ronald McDonald's eternial foe. *Burger King: Another of Ronald's enemies. *Wendy: Another one of Ronald's enemies. *AwesomeSeaCucumber: One of the most hated enemies of the Soviet Ronalds. He appears in the Firey Burger Saga. *The Great Brat King: Leader of the Brat Family. He constantly trolls on the Soviet Ronalds. *Squidcox Testicles: A gay clone of Squidward. While not truely evil, he does rape things that shouldn't be raped. *Fatty Bear: Leader of the Humoungous Bunch and sworn rival of Drew Pickles. Others *Waluigi: Wario's tall and anorexic brother. *Diddy Kong: Donkey Kong's younger brother. *Elmo: A gay Muppet from Sesame Street. In every episode apppearance, he dies in a gruesome manner. *Flapjack: An annoying child who lives inside a whale and loves ADVENTURE!!!. He sees Grimace as his idol for some reason. *Olimar: A pathetic midget spaceman who hangs out with living dildos called Pikmin. He is one of Elmo's gay friends. *Chowder: An ugly purple fat boy who is Flapjack's gay lover. *Michael Bay: Director of the Transformer movies. He makes action movies that the Soviet Ronalds like to watch. *Mudkip: The mud fish Pokemon. They are common pets in RMDH. *Mario Head: The floating head of Mario! *RED Scout: A teenager from Team Fortress 2. He hates BLU Heavy. *BLU Heavy: A man from Team Fortress 2. He is RED Scout's mortal enemy. *Toad: Ronald McDonald's nephew. His girlfriend is Toadette. *Toadette: Toad's obnoxious, bitchy girlfriend. *Dry Bones: A drug addicted Koopa Troopa who is best friends with Shy Guy and Metal Mario. *DJ 2: A badass koala from Animal Jam. He is very minor. *Baby Peach: A cute baby princess who is friends with DJ 2. *Yoshi: Leader of the Soviet Yoshis, an ally group of the Soviet Ronalds. *Birdo: Yoshi's wife and second-in-command of the Soviet Yoshis. *Chi the Kitten: A cute kitten from the anime Chi's Sweet Home. *Cinnamon: A Jamaican cinnamon stick who loves saying, "Here I cum, I am Cinnamon!" Category:Everybody Loves Grimace Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:TV Shows